In recent years, the theft of copper components including copper wires and cables has increased resulting in financial losses to the utility company. Utility companies often run electrical wires and cables through underground conduits extending great lengths. The conduits are generally connected to a box having a chamber that receives the ends of the electrical wires and cables. Suitable connections between the wires can branch to various conduits from the single box. The box typically has an access door or cover to close the box to allow repairs and connections between the lines. There have been many instances where the thief has removed the access door to gain access to the box. The connectors can be cut and wires pulled from the conduits connected to the box. Depending on the location of the box, hundreds of feet of electrical cable or wires can be pulled from the conduits and sold for its scrap value.
Screw foundations are commonly used for supporting an electrical device such as a light pole. The foundations generally have a cavity for receiving underground wiring and making the required connections to the electrical device. The base of the light pole is attached to the foundation to support the light pole. The base typically has a removable door to allow the installer to access the cavity to make the necessary electrical connections. There has been an increase in theft of the electrical wires by removing the door, cutting the wires from the connectors and pulling the wires from the underground conduit.
Various devices have been proposed to prevent or deter the theft of underground wires and cables. These devices include more secure access doors to prevent unauthorized access. These devices have met with limited success since the doors can be broken resulting in damage to the box or foundation.
One example of a theft deterrent device is WO 02/073762 to Theron disclosing a method of preventing theft of an underground cable by securing the cable at spaced intervals along a length thereof with a series of obstructive elements to engage the outer surface of the cable so that axial movement of the cable relative to the obstructive element is substantially inhibited. The obstructive element may include two opposing plates, each with a semicircular recess and secured with brackets to surround the cable.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0301777 to Yribarren discloses an apparatus for inhibiting the removal of a cable from a conduit. A clamp moves towards an interior portion of a clamp guide and secures the cable between the clamp and a portion of a clamp guide. The clamp is U-shaped and includes at least one threaded end for engaging a securing mechanism.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0020974 to Carlson discloses a tamper resistant plug for preventing the removal of wires from a conduit. The plug includes an outer sleeve with a plurality of grooves along the outer circumference for receiving the wire of the conduit. The plug secures the wire in grooves by inserting a connector into a cap and forming a tight fit between the connector, cap, and sleeve.
Other examples of securing devices for cables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,401 to Wilkinson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,316 to Hoffman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,753 to Rushing; U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,575 to Greenfield et al.; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0049661 to Harmon et al.; and DE 202005000757 to Rehau AG & Co.
Although these devices have had some limited success for the intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved theft deterrent system.